


Oíche Shamhna, Lá Shamhna

by HeatherNeverland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Hallowe'en, Irish holidays, Láir Bhán, M/M, Samhain, Stiles' mom was Irish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNeverland/pseuds/HeatherNeverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't celebrate Hallowe'en like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oíche Shamhna, Lá Shamhna

**Author's Note:**

> This is following my headcanon that Stiles' mom was Irish.  
> There are multiple Irish terms throughout the story, but they're all explained to make it easier for people. If you want to know how some of the terms are pronounced, feel free to ask me ^^

Stiles doesn't celebrate Hallowe’en. At least not in the traditional sense. He celebrates something called Samhain, an Irish holiday lasting two days, which celebrates the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter. The first day, October 31st (or _Oíche Shamhna_ in Irish) is celebrated much like Hallowe’en is, with children going from door to door in costume to collect treats and blessings ( _guiding_ in Irish). The second day, November 1st (or _Lá Shamhna_ in Irish) is the feast day. It’s exactly what it sounds like; a giant feast.

He doesn't tell anyone what he’s wearing to Lydia’s Hallowe’en party, partly because it’s supposed to be a surprise, and partly because they all assume he’s going to go as Red Riding Hood. He’s not. He’s going a different route this year, something more traditionally Irish; a version of the _Láir Bhán_ , meaning white mare. In old Irish customs, the _Láir Bhán_ is someone dressed in a white sheet and carrying a decorated horse skull, that takes the children door to door. Stiles’ costume is a little more modern, just because he really didn't want to walk around in a sheet all night, or carry around a horse skull. Instead, he paints his face like a skull and his hands like bones, wears a white suit, and a hangs a horse skull necklace around his neck. He’s pretty sure no one else will know what he is, but that doesn't really matter.

“Alright dad, I'm headed out to Lydia’s,” Stiles calls on his way down the stairs.

The sheriff pops his head out from the living room, the look in his eyes turning soft when they land on what Stiles is wearing. “You look good, son. Your mom would be proud.”

“You think so?” Stiles asks, a small smile curling the corners of his lips. His father nods and ushers him out the door with a warning to be safe, and to not do anything stupid.

Stiles hops into his Jeep, and it only takes him fifteen minutes to arrive at Lydia’s house. There are already cars lined down the block, and he quickly pinpoints Scott’s mom’s car, Allison’s car (which means they didn’t come together), Jackson’s stupid Porsche, and the Camaro. Either that means that Erica actually convinced Derek to let them borrow the car, or he’s here too. Either way, the night should be fun with or without the resident Alpha there.

He parks the Jeep behind the McCall car and walks the last few feet to the front door. He rings the doorbell, because his mom raised him a gentleman, and grins when Lydia answers.

“Stiles?” Lydia’s brow is furrowed, but she still looks gorgeous in her lavender and green witch costume. She blinks and shakes herself out of whatever trance she was in. “Sorry, I was surprised by how good you look. Come on in.”

Stiles’ grin widens, and he steps into the house, taking in the orange and black decorations and all of the teenagers gyrating against one another. “Place looks good.”

Lydia snorts. “Of course it looks good. Allison and I spent all day decorating. What do you think of my costume?” She grabs the edges of her dress and twirls.

“You look gorgeous, like usual.” Stiles says through a laugh.

A huge smile blooms across her face. “ I'm not sure where everyone else is, exactly. I know Scott and Isaac were over by the food table earlier, and Boyd and Erica have been dancing all night.”

Stiles shrugs. “It’s cool. I’ll find them all eventually. I think I’ll just wander, maybe grab a snack or something.” He waves to Lydia over his shoulder and begins winding his way through the crowds of people, nodding to a couple people he knows from class, thanking others who compliment his make-up. He catches sight of Erica and Boyd exactly where Lydia said they’d be, but they look busy so he decides to go say hi later.

Someone bumps into his shoulder, and he turns to say something scathing, only it ends up being Danny. “Oh, hey dude. Sorry.”

Danny looks surprised for all of a second, before grinning that easy dimpled grin of his and nodding. “It’s cool. I didn’t recognize you in all that white. You look good.”

Stiles flushes a little, and is thankful for the make-up currently covering his face. “Thanks. I decided to go for something a little different this year. I'm glad I seem to be pulling it off.”

“You’re definitely pulling it off,” Danny chuckles. “Now, I’ve gotta go find Jackson before Lydia eats us both alive. See ya later.”

Stiles nods and continues his slow trek through the crowds, stopping at the food table briefly to grab a napkin-full of popcorn. He catches Allison’s eye from across the room and waves a little. She must realize who he is, because she waves back with a grin. Scott is still nowhere to be found, which means he and Isaac are probably off somewhere bonding. Or worse.

The house is too hot, too full, so he pushes his way through the last bit of crowd and slips out the back door. There are a few people milling about back here, too, but not nearly as many as inside, so it’s easier to breathe.

“Stiles.”

Stiles does not shriek, but he does jerk where he’s standing. He turns around to see Derek, looking as broody and gorgeous as ever. Someone either has a great sense of humour, or a death wish, because Derek’s wearing a pair of wolf ears- fuzzy black wolf ears. They’re actually kind of adorable.

“Derek.”

Derek frowns, eyes taking in Stiles’ appearance. “You’re wearing a suit.”

Stiles snorts. “Yes, I am. A white suit. It’s part of my costume.”

One of Derek’s eyebrows quirk up in a silent question. Stiles rolls his eyes, huffs out a breath. “ I'm a modern version of the _Láir Bhán_ , and before you ask, it’s Irish for white mare.”

Derek’s other eyebrow follows the first, high up on his forehead. “And why are you dressed up as a white female horse?”

Stiles’ shoulders sort of deflate, and he scrubs a hand through his hair. “It’s an old Irish tradition for Samhain. The _Láir Bhán_ leads the children door to door, reciting verses for food and gifts. The better the donation, the more blessings the person would get.” He pauses a little, his voice quiet. “My mom was Irish.”

Derek’s eyes widen briefly, before his face pulls back down into a frown. “I see. Sorry, I-“

“It’s fine,” Stiles huffs. “If I didn’t want to talk about it, I wouldn't have dressed up like this. Although, you’re actually the first person here to ask me what my costume is, which should surprise me, but doesn't.”

“Why should it surprise you?” Derek’s eyebrow is raised again, just a touch.

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know. I mean, I know Scott would probably ask me what I am, but I haven’t actually seen him yet. Lydia and Danny didn’t ask, just told me I actually looked good. I haven’t really talked to anyone else, though I probably should, if I want to convince everyone to come to dinner tomorrow.”

Derek nods once, leaning back against the wall. “And what’s so special about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow’s the second day of Samhain. It represents the last day of the harvest, and the beginning of winter, and involves a feast. Usually it’s just myself, my dad, Scott, and Melissa, but I figured I might as well invite everyone else. I always make way too much food anyway.” Stiles scrunches up his nose, making a face.

“ I'm sure everyone will go. I doubt they’d turn down free food, especially if the way Scott’s constantly raving about your cooking is accurate.” Derek leans his head back, looking up at the moon.

Stiles hums, leans back against the wall beside Derek. “You’re invited too, you know.”

Derek turns his head and blinks at Stiles in confusion, as if he actually thought he wouldn't be invited. It’s actually kind of hilarious, and Stiles laughs out loud. Derek huffs, glaring out into the night.

“ I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Stiles says breathlessly. “I didn’t mean to laugh, you just- you looked so utterly confused, like you honestly thought you wouldn't be invited.”

“Stiles,” Derek grimaces. “I was once a convicted felon. What makes you think your dad will welcome me into his home?”

Stiles sobers immediately. “One, you were exonerated. Two, my dad knows you’re not a bad guy. Three, it’s my dinner and I can invite whoever the hell I want. I want you there, so you’re going to be there.”

Derek’s mouth opens and closes, before he sighs. “Yeah, alright. I’ll be there. And I’ll bring the rest of the pack with me. What time?”

A wide grin spreads over Stiles’ face, his eyes twinkling. “Dinner’s at six. Be at my house for five-thirty.” He gives in to his impulse and leans forward to kiss Derek on the cheek. Before Derek can properly react, he’s dancing away, calling over his shoulder. “Don’t be late!”

~~~

Derek shows up at Stiles’ house at five-thirty exactly, the entire pack behind him, including Jackson and Lydia. Scott and his mom arrive only a few minutes later. The sheriff isn't used to so many people in his house, but he’s glad to see Stiles happy and relaxed, even when he’s around Derek.

Dinner goes fabulously well, and even with the extra people, Stiles still makes way too much food. Everyone gets sent home with leftovers, and before Derek leaves, he thanks Stiles by pressing a soft kiss to his lips. All in all, it’s the best Samhain Stiles has had since before his mom died.


End file.
